Of Leaves and Clouds
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [One-shot] Illusen remembers a day of her young life when she and Jhudora were in the seventh grade, even enimies then...


A/N This is my first Neopets story, so I'm a newbie at this. ::laugh:: Have fun reading! Also, my neopet name is forest taggerung, except an underscore in stead of a space.

(Begin Of Leaves and Clouds)

The wind laughed, and the leaves wriggled on the trees that surrounded the home of Illusen the earth faerie. That faerie was sorting through various items she had asked for on quests, putting all the weapons in one pile, food for the poor in another, and 'other' in another pile. Sipping a cup of tea she found in there, her emerald eyes were caught by a certain package she instantly knew she had not requested from a helping (or avatar-seeking) Neopian.

She picked it up, eyes wary, though it seemed such a harmless little item. It was a leaf-decorated notebook, but scribbled on the back of the notebook were words, and a sketch of a cloud. Scowling, Illusen tossed it away without even reading it. How dare Jhudora even bother her? She was busy- this was not the time for childish pranks, or reminders from the years that she and the dark faerie had to go to Neoschool together.

Her mind drifted, and was reminded of that struggling and hateful year, where she and Jhudora were in the exact same classes and hated the other even then....

Illusen walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, wings swaying slightly in the wind. Her books were clasped to her chest, and were stacked high, nearly blocking the earth faerie's vision.

"Well look who it is," sneered a voice from behind Illusen. Malice, even for one so young, resided in the tone.

Not even turned, Illusen said calmly, "It's me, Jhudora. I suppose you guessed it, though?" A mocking mood hung thickly in the air around the two.

The dark faerie snarled, "I don't need any of your retorts."

An old water faerie, Aquanais, came by, shushing the two faeries away. "Stop it, you two. Jhudora, you are due at Battledome Lessons in two minutes, it is best you would get there. Illusen, come see me."

Jhudora smirked behind the scolding water faerie, mouthing the words, "You're in trouble" and slinking off down the hall.

Aquanais gently pushed the fuming earth faerie towards an not yet in use room, and shutting the door. "What is this between you and Jhudora?" she asked. "Really. You both are very nice young faeries, and yet you argue and bicker all the time."

Illusen sighed. "She is just... a rude person," she ended abruptly.

Aquanais didn't look satisfied with that answer. "Truly there is some way you two can come to an agreement."

Illusen shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really, Aquanais," she said, edging to the door. "I have to get to the Battledome for lessons, so-"

"Illusen, I will let you go, but you must try to get along better with Jhudora." Aquanais looked tired. "Try, please."

Illusen nodded and left, though privately in her mind, she would never even attempt to get along with her enemy.

Illusen strapped some armor and equipped herself with a shield for her Battledome sparring time. Grabbing a bottle of Healing Potion and another weapon, she looked up, to see a smug face near hers.

"Ready to fight, Leafmaiden?"

Illusen didn't mind her nickname- she rather liked it, for the name referred to her wings- but when Jhudora said it, the name sounded like a curse.

Illusen rose, fury building in her jade eyes. "I'll beat you!"

Jhudora grinned, showing off white teeth and an evil smile. Prancing off to ask the teacher if she could spar with Illusen, she soon came back, pointing to a ring. "Let's battle!"

Illusen took the right side of the ring, Jhudora left. Both glared at the other, shifting weapons and throwing mental daggers at the other.

"Ready..." murmured a checkered Lupe referee, "remember, no knockouts, only down to the last point, stay inside the ring..."

Both the faerie's tensed up, their faces twisting into scowls, looking fiercely at the other.

"One..." grumbled the Lupe, for he knew what would happen as soon as he started the fight. "Two..."

Jhudora wedged her feet in the ground, denting the mat; Illusen shifted her wings slightly.

"Three!" yelled the Lupe, and leapt backwards as the two faeries hurtled at the other, striking out with weapons and hands.

Illusen whipped out basic wooden club used in the training arenas, and slammed out with it, catching the dark faerie in the shin. Jhudora skipped back, then lashed out with a leather whip, skimming Illusen's arm, and wrapping around it.

Grinning, Jhudora jerked forward, making Illusen stumble forward onto the mat. Unleashing her Lost Desert Dagger, she stabbed forward-

Illusen saw this and twisted, the dagger plunging into the soft mat. She kicked out, and caught Jhudora in thigh, sending her off the mat with a thud. Swiftly flying over to her enemy, she placed her palm against Jhudora's neck. "Done?"

Jhudora punched out, catching Illusen in the elbow. "Not quite!" she snapped, and raked her claws against Illusen's arm.

Biting her lip in pain, she whipped around and caught the dark faerie in the leg. Jhudora went spinning and crashed into the wall, outside of the ring.

"Illusen wins!" cried the Lupe, glad the battle was over and he had not sustained any serious injuries. The last few times, had had broken his collarbone when Illusen accidentally whacked him with her club and before that, his cracked shinbone had been victim to Jhudora's fist.

Jhudora was breathing heavily and not moving. Illusen came over, drinking a glass of water from the refreshment table for the weary fighters nearby. "Nice try beating me, Jhudora," she snapped, glaring. "Way to be a sport, punching me after you're down!"

Jhudora, through her pain, managed to grin. "That doesn't mean anything. I can beat you, anytime. You were lucky I wasn't feeling my best today.

Illusen shook her head and gathered her writing materials and books for the next class. She had a moment to say, "Someday, you'll regret cheating and being mean."

Jhudora sat up, fury burning in her eyes. "Never will I regret doing anything to you," she said, hate dripping from her voice.

The next few classes were simple- Petpet sitting, plant lore for your Neohome gardens, and reading class. Illusen mostly nodded at what the teacher said or took notes. Jhudora was sulking in the back, planning some type of revenge.

The bell rang the final time, and they were free to go back to their Neohomes. Illusen was at her locker, flipping through her assignment notebook for any missed books or papers when she realized she had left her favorite notebook, one with leaves and tree patterns all over it, in one of her classes.

Turning around to ask a teacher if she had seen it, something struck her in the back of the head. Illusen whirled around and saw no one there.

Bending down, she saw that it was her notebook. Turning it over, a scribble was there and a doodle of a cloud was on it. The scribble read- "One day, there will be a competition much more then this- and I'll win!"

Illusen in the present shook her head and returned to sorting. That was the seventh grade, years ago- and yet, she hated it all the same.

(End Of Leaves and Clouds)

A/N Please neomail me at foresttaggerung to tell me how it was! I might or might not be writing more stories- just wait!


End file.
